


I'm Coming Home

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: After so many years *TEMPORARILY FINISHED* [3]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Broken Promises, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how a dead man shared a first love and how Italy realized that Holy Rome wasn't coming home this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promises to be Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel is Holy Rome's human name and 2P Austria is abusive toward Italy and drinks a lot.

 "Hey Italy." Holy Rome tapped Luciano on the shoulder lightly. "AH!" He jumped and spun around, dropping the broom he had been using. "F-Fucking hell, don't scare me like that, bastard!" Even as a child he swore like a sailor. Maybe he got it from his grandfather. "I tried not to. You are just too easy to startle." Gabriel answered with a small smirk. Italy was suddenly holding the broom over his head. "Say that again and I'll beat you into the ground!" Strong words coming from the same kid who was begging to join the Holy Roman Empire. "It's not my fault that you are so easy to startle." Holy Rome answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest like an all-powerful god. "Damn you..." Italy huffed and continued to sweep the floor while mumbling. "Damn drunk..." in reference to Austria. "Making me do all the housework..." Well, at least he hadn't killed anyone while living here. "And why are you following me?!" Italy growled. "Because I can. And also possibly because your skirt is up." He answered with a small smirk. Italy suddenly jumped and scrambled to fix it. "F-Fucking perv!" He landed a whack on the other's head with the butt-end of the broom. "Next time that happens, DON'T LOOK!" He huffed, cheeks bright red. He laughed, rubbing his head. "Then how would I know if it happens again if I'm not looking?"

"Grrrr... YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" He began to stomp away, but then Austria screamed at him. "Sorry! sorry!" He ran back to the place he was at and kept sweeping. His whole body was shaking. Holy Rome was laughing even harder now, not really caring that there was a very angry Italian still within hitting distance of him. Well, I wouldn't so much use angry as terrified. As a child, there were few things that scared him. This one would grow to gain more, not less, as he went into adulthood but right now, he had only three fears: Being alone, 2p!Austria, and being alone with 2p!Austria. Gabriel finally got himself under control, giggling every so often like a schoolgirl tears still in his eyes from laughing so hard. "S-shut up..." Luciano finally mumbled. He continued to sweep, walking around as he did so. "D-drunk bastard..."

He stayed silent, smiling as he stared at Italy sweeping. Italy finally stopped and shot a death glare at the other. "Quite staring at me, ass wipe." There was a bit of blush on his cheeks. "Sure. Answer me one question though?" Holy Rome tilted his head slightly with a hint of a grin on his face. "Go ahead." He leaned on the broom to try to look cool, but in that dress he was failing. "You still haven't told me if you are a boy or girl yet."

His eye twitched at this. "Why you little-!"

"LUCIANO VARGAS GET BACK TO WORK!" came from the other room. Luci dropped the broom, knelt down, shut his eyes, and held his head. "I'm sorry!" He smiled slightly. "Wanna leave?" He asked, holding out his hand. He shook his head and picked up the broom. Luci then began to sweep again. "I-I have t-t-to..."

 "No you don't Italy. You can do whatever you want. If you want to work all day and be yelled at, I won't stop you. But if you want to have a little fun, take my hand." He cut in. "I-If I don't... He'll..." He held the broom close and shut his eyes, shaking. His sleeve rolled down slightly to reveal a slight cut on his arm. "I won't let that happen again. I'll protect you Italy." Luciano looked up, blushing. "But-"

 "No buts. Are you with me or not?" He dropped the broom and nodded, before grabbing Gabriel's hand. Holy Rome pulled Italy along, being sure to be quiet and opened the front door slowly and softly. "Grazie..." Italy whispered before they managed to sneak out. After he shut the door, he immediately broke into a run with Italy in tow. He had a lot of practice in sneaking out, so he knew that it was best to keep running until they got to a less open area. He was having a lot of trouble keeping up and being dragged. "W-Wait! G-Gabe, w-where are we-" He was panting a lot until he finally tripped and fell into a lake. "Oof!" He turned and helped Italy out of the water with a sheepish grin. "Sorry. This should be far enough. I don't think he can see us from here." He pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Luciano. He blushed and pulled the coat around himself. "Grazie... Holy Rome..." He looked up with his adorable magenta eyes. "And just for the record, I am a boy."

"That makes sense." He answered looking down at Luciano's bare feet. "You see the tower in the town?" He pointed toward a bell tower that rose up above the other structures of the town. Luciano nodded and looked up, with a cute smile on his face. He often smiled when they were alone together. "In a couple minutes it will start to chime, we don't want to be up there for that because it will be really loud up there, but after that when you go up, you can see half the world!" Holy Rome was obviously over exaggerating, but he didn't care. Luciano started to laugh. "You're weird. Of course you can't see half the world!" 

"Sure you can. You just have to get high enough above it." He smiled. Luciano poked the other's nose. "Liar. I've been up there."

"Have you now?" Gabriel answered with a giggle. "Only once, but I have! It's... really pretty." Italy answered. "Well, it's almost sunset. I'm sure you haven't seen half the world under the sunset."

"Fine fine..." He took the other's hand blushing. He was still dripping with water, but he had the jacket so he'd be fine. He led Italy toward the town, walking now with a grin on his face. "What's with that look, perv?" He seemed angry again. "Nothing." Gabriel answered just as the bell tower chimed. "Tell me, jerk!" They kept walking, getting a few stares here and there. Italy blushed and stayed close to Holy Rome. "I don't like everyone looking at me..." He was suddenly hugging the other's arm. "Make it stop..."

"Don't worry. We're almost there." He looked down at Italy. Luciano shook his head and buried his face into Gabriel's back. "They're scaring me..." Add strangers to that list of things he was afraid of. "I bet they are staring at you because you look so pretty." He blushed and turned his head realizing what he just said. Italy blushed bright red and tightened his grip. "Yeah right..."

"Or maybe you just have your skirt up again.' Holy Rome teased. "AH!" Italy looked down and did a little spin to check, before letting out a sigh of relief. "No, I'm good.." He gave a short laugh as they finally arrived at the bell tower. "Finally." He was still hugging Gabriel's arm.

Holy Rome wrapped an arm around Italy as they climbed the shaky stairs. "Perv..."Italy buried his face into HRE's chest, trembling. "Careful! The stairs are rickety!" He laughed with his usual carelessness. "Who's more careful than me?" He answered. "EVERYONE!" Italy held onto the other tighter. Officially adding heights to the list. They made it up the stairs successfully until fell through one of the boards, getting stuck in the floor. "SAVE ME IDIOT!" Holy Rome held onto Italy's hand tightly, pulling him back up. "It seems you keep falling for me." He teased, referring to the incident at the lake. He blushed and sighed. "I-I wanna leave. I don't like this place..."

"Okay." He still held Italy's hand taking a step toward the stairs. Italy tightened his grip as the walked down carefully. He was shaking from head to toe as well. Gabriel held Italy's hand as he slowed his pace and his racing heart. When they finally got down, he burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel. "I WAS TERRIFIED IDIOT!" He wrapped his arms around Italy. "It's okay."

"Stupid!" He started bawling into the other's chest. "Fucking ass!" He laughed softly. "Weirdo."

"You're the weirdo f-for wanting t-t-to do this! Idiot!" He started hitting the other's chest. "Jerk!"

"Well this has been a bit of a disaster, but at least we can still see the sunset." Gabriel pointed toward the horizon. "How about I let you drag me around now? Where ever you want to go. Even if you want to go back to the house."

"I..." Italy sniffed. "I..." He hugged the other tight. "I just wanna be with you!"

"Okay then. Wherever we go, we go together." He smiled, grabbing both of Italy's hands in his. 


	2. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy and Holy Rome get caught sneaking into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in such a long time! I was really busy (and by busy I mean I was goofing off again). But I got to go to a con a few weeks ago and I got to work on cosplay and getting ready for school.

Holy Rome slowly and quietly opened the door to the house. It was quiet, all except for the sounds of water dripping from a faucet somewhere in the house. Holy Rome pulled Italy into the house, closing the door quietly behind him. They had been out for quite a while. The sun had already set and the house was now almost pitch black, save for the small amount of moonlight that had snaked its way past the open door of the music room that was almost never used. Holy Rome pulled Italy into the house behind him and through the hallways to where their rooms were at. He put his hand on the doorknob to Italy's room, when suddenly a yellow light illuminated the small hallway. "What are you two doing up so late?" Asked a very groggy Austria holding a match in one hand and an empty glass bottle in the other. 

"I just went to get Italy a glass of water." Holy Rome lied. "Is that where you were before sunset as well?" Austria answered, crossing his arms disapprovingly. Holy Rome let out a hardly audible 'Crap' before Austria grabbed Italy's hand and pulled her towards him, letting the match fall to the floor, where it flickered for a few moments before extinguishing on the marble flooring. 

"And Italy, I told you to clean up the house and you didn't." His face was dark with fury in the dim hallway. He raised the bottle over his head and swung it down towards Italy's unprotected head. Italy his his head and looked up confused when the bottle never hit. He saw Holy Rome standing protectively in front of him with a bleeding arm stilled above his head. Shards of glass covered the floor and stuck into his arm. "H-Holy Rome-" Italy stuttered. 

He didn't answer and pulled Italy into his room, slamming the door behind him. "Gabriel!" Italy whisper-shouted. He grabbed his bleeding arm and started pulling out the shards of glass quickly. "You shouldn't have done that." Italy added quietly. "And leave you to have your head bashed in? No chance. Besides, I said that I would protect you, didn't I?" Holy Rome answered. Italy walked to one of his drawers, pulling out a box. There was an assortment of First Aid equipment inside, that Italy usually used for himself when he got hurt. "Idiota." Luciano mumbled as he got out some cloth and started wrapping it around Holy Rome's arm. "Can I stay here then for the night?" Holy Rome asked quietly. "Austria is probably stalking the halls right now and I don't know how safe it would be to try to go back to my room." 

Italy sighed. "Of course you can." He answered as he continued to wrap the cloth around his bleeding arm. 


	3. Further and Further Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy Rome has to leave and is getting farther and farther from Italy's reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm that person now. Feel free to cry. It only gets worse from here. I'm going to rip out your hearts even more when I explain what happened later in the next book.  
> And this happens a few years after the incident in the last chapter.

Italy held tightly onto Holy Rome's white and gold coat. "Take me with you." He said sternly. "I'm sorry Italy, but I can't. I won't be able to protect you anymore if you come with me. And I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Holy Rome answered, with a hand on Italy's head. "And I don't want you to get hurt either." Italy looked down at his bare feet. "That's the price of war. You have to get hurt in order to protect the ones you love." Italy looked into Gabriel's eyes again, but said nothing for a few moments before he dug through the pockets of his dress. He pulled out a small knife and gave it to Holy Rome. "But isn't this your grandfather's?" Holy Rome asked.  "Sí." Italy answered. "Don't die so you can give it back to me." Holy Rome shoved the knife into his own pocket, though it felt a bit uncomfortable for him since he didn't have it on him all the time like Italy did. "I promise." Holy Rome smiled. A few of the soldiers started yelling across the yard for Holy Rome to hurry up. Holy Rome looked at them for a moment before turning back to Italy again. "I-I don't really have anything to give you though." He mumbled looking down. "That's okay." Luciano answered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're coming back anyways, so there's no need. Just make sure you give me back my knife." He smiled sweetly at the other as he walked away with the other soldiers. Further and further away from his reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the crappy shortness. I just really had to finish this up and I couldn't think of anything else to put. But make sure to read "2P Hetalia: Axis Powers" by me so that I can rip- out your hearts even more. I'm also going to explain what happens after this in that book. More specifically, at some point, I am going to write what happens when Italy finds out that Holy Rome is really dead. Anyways, thank you for reading peeps and see you in the next book!


End file.
